


There's Nothing She Could Do About It

by islandgurrl1999



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Don is a dick, In this one anyways, It's kind of sad, Kathy shoulda listened to Lina, Lina is a helping hand, M/M, Please don't hate me!!, Poor Kathy :(, i don't even know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgurrl1999/pseuds/islandgurrl1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker view on Kathy and Don's relationship and how it was way more one-sided than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing She Could Do About It

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I read this, I realize that I made Don such an asshole haha XD. Sorry, guys, I didn't mean it. If this story turns you off the wonderful pairing that is Don and Cosmo, please forget that you even read it. Plus, there's not enough Don/Cosmo works out there so I thought I'd contribute. Enjoy!

When they started dating, Kathy thought her life was perfect. Don was going to be the best boyfriend ever. Or was he? Right off the bat, Kathy noticed that he was very frigid around her, that the only time he was near her was when there was paparazzi around. She didn’t think much of the fact that their only kisses took place in front of cameras, she was too obsessed with the fact that she was dating the most famous man in the movie industry.

Lina Lamont was just jealous when she told Kathy she didn’t know what she was getting into. Lina had pulled her aside after one of Don’s movie premiere, and, with a tired smile, told her to break it off with Don before she fell in love with him fully. Kathy had patiently listened to her, listened to her jealous lies about Don, how he didn’t love her, how he was just using her. She had pulled away from a nearly hysteric Lina after a half hour of putting up with it, just so she could have some peace and quiet. But she couldn’t get Lina’s heartbroken face out of her head for the rest of the night. That is, until Don swept her up in a furious kiss and made her mind go blank. Why, she could barely remember the intrusive, blinding light of the cameras from that moment.

When Don asked her to move in, she gladly accepted without even thinking about it. She was just happy that they were getting closer. When she found out that Cosmo had been asked two weeks before her, she still didn’t think much of it. Best friends were supposed to be close, right? Though, she had to admit, it did hurt a little that Cosmo had been first in Don’s mind.

Kathy always watched from the shadows how Don would spend every night with Cosmo, in the den, listening to him play the piano. Cosmo would always play something new, his face shining, always looking up for Don’s approval. Kathy would watch as Don would lean on the piano, eyes locked on either Cosmo’s face or his fingers on the keys. Cosmo always had a glowing expression on his face and Don regarded him with a tenderness that he’d never bestowed on Kathy.

They didn’t even share a room. Kathy and Don didn’t anyways. Now that she thought of it, Kathy never actually saw Don go into a room. She didn’t even know what room he had. All she knew was that she had her own, on the far west of the house while Cosmo had one on the far east. Where Don fits into this equation, Kathy had no idea.

Kathy started to wonder if they were really going to be together forever when she saw that Don had gotten Cosmo roses on Valentine’s Day and not her. She knew that Cosmo was Don’s best friend, but it hurt her when Don gave him chocolates at that nights piano playing session. Cosmo’s face had lit up and Don had not stopped smiling at him. Kathy turned away, a little heartbroken, to get ready for the Valentine’s Day Dance that she and Don had been invited to.

At the dance, Don bestowed upon Kathy a simple white corsage, which she put on her ankle herself. Everyone had erupted in cheers and cat calls and Kathy noted that Don’s smile was stiff, as he gave her a quick and meaningless peck on the cheek. She felt a little let down that the corsage didn’t even match Don’s red rose in his buttonhole. But she noted, a little bitterly, that Cosmo had a red rose too.

“Marry her, already!” Headlines were screaming about Kathy and Don. Everywhere they went, people told Don to ask for her hand in marriage. Kathy would giggle and nudge Don, genuinely happy for the pressure. But Don would freeze and nod stiffly, before disengaging his hand from Kathy’s. But it was inevitable, and sure enough, in front of everyone at Don’s 23rd birthday, he loudly asked her to marry him. Kathy said yes enthusiastically as everyone applauded. It didn’t matter to her that he hadn’t even got down on one knee, what mattered was the plain, silver band around her left ring finger. She admired it for a while, not for it’s looks, but it’s symbolism. But when she looked up and caught sight of Cosmo, she thought she saw something glittering on his finger, too.

When she finally figured out what it was, she was a little surprised. It was a wedding ring, and it had ridiculously large diamonds scattered over it, it’s intricate and beautiful design was breathtaking. Kathy had spied it while Cosmo’s fingers flew over the piano keys that night. The next day, she confronted him about it, but he had vehemently denied it and his hand was bare when she looked at it again. Kathy was unable to shake the feeling that Don was slipping away from her when Cosmo wouldn’t look her in the eye. She just brushed it off though, and forced a smile on her face, Lina Lamont’s words haunting her.

On the day of her wedding, Kathy saw something that made her heart stop beating in her chest. Don was kissing Cosmo. Cosmo was sitting at the piano, fingers still playing as his face was being held up by Don’s hands. They were kissing urgently and Kathy could hear Cosmo’s stifled whimpers from where she stood, frozen in shock and heart break. She watched as Don stopped Cosmo’s playing fingers and sat on the bench with him, pulling him into his lap and never breaking the kiss. Two and two clicked in Kathy’s brain that the ring she saw on Cosmo’s finger was from Don, her fiance. She held in a sob as Don’s hands crept up Cosmo’s shirt in a way he’s never touched her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering that Don had told her their wedding was going to be small and private. She just sat there, tiredly, as Don continued ravishing Cosmo’s mouth like he never did to her and she watched as he lifted Cosmo up, the latter wrapping his legs around Don’s waist. And she watched as Don stumbled down the hall pinning Cosmo up to the walls to kiss him occasionally. And she watched as he opened a door and they disappeared into it. And she watched as they stayed in the same room until they both came out, hair mussed, faces flushed, and clothes askew. She ran to her room and let loose the batch of fresh tears.

Kathy left Hollywood that day. She didn’t leave a note. She didn’t say anything to anyone. She didn’t even clean up her stuff. All she did was walk out of Don’s mansion and head straight to the train station, where she purchased a ticket to Florida. She felt empty now. She felt hollow. She stared out her window, a shell of the woman she used to be. Lina Lamont had been right. And with that thought, an emotion Kathy hadn’t had in a long time welled up in her chest. Pure, unbridled hate.

It had been a couple years since Kathy had left Don and she was still feeling the pain. She was reminded of him wherever she went, quite literally. His face was on every billboard in America she would swear. And it didn’t help when Don and Cosmo’s wedding was posted everywhere she looked. She had at least hoped that no one would accept them, but since Don was such a star, people thought it was the best love story ever. From the information Don leaked about how he had loved Cosmo even when he was with Kathy to the ridiculously large wedding ring on Cosmo’s left hand, all of it made Kathy hate him even more. But then again, there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
